The Truth Comes Out
by Louise Brennan
Summary: Rachel has to use a dirty trick to force Puck to admit the truth. Oneshot


**Quick note: I live in New Zealand so I've only seen season one of Glee so I apologize for anything that is incorrect.**

Puck was lying on the choir room floor, staring quite depressingly at the ceiling. He heard the door open and close and moved his head slightly to see who had come in. It was Rachel. Her shiny hair bouncing as she walked towards him, her short skirt grazing her thighs.

"Noah?" She questioned. No doubt she'd come in here to practice something.

She made her way over to him before sitting on the ground beside him, she crossed her legs and Puck tried not to look at her legs as the short skirt she was wearing rode up slightly higher.

"What do you want Berry?" Puck sighed, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to deal with her drama today.

"Come on Puck. Don't give me that bull." Puck smirked, that was probably the closest he'd ever heard her come to swearing. "You weren't in the cafeteria."

"Why should it matter to you? It's not like we're friends or anything."

"Despite what you believe, Noah, I've always considered you as my friend." With that she lay down beside him and joined him in his staring at the ceiling.

They were quiet for about five minutes when Rachel being Rachel had to talk.

"Finding any answers up there yet?"

Puck shook his head mutely.

"I might be able to help." Puck shook his head again. "Come on Noah. Trust me."

Noah turned his head to look at her, her brown eyes staring intently into his.

"You really want to know what's wrong?' Rachel nodded her head enthusiastically. "The girl I'm in love with is in love with someone else."

Rachel looked surprised. "I thought you and Quinn had separated mutually?"

"It's not Quinn."

"Then who?"

Puck just shook his head again and returned to staring at the ceiling. He felt movement as Rachel sat up, he wondered if she was going to leave when suddenly she straddled his stomach.

He looked at her in shock. "Berry, what the hell are you doing?"

"You forget Noah. We did actually go out. And I do remember that you're ticklish." With that she dug her fingers into his flesh just under his ribs and watched him with glee as he started laughing hysterically, squirming underneath her.

"Please Berry. Please stop."

"Not until you tell me who the girl is."

Keeping one hand tickling under his ribs, she moved the other hand to the middle of his stomach. Her fingers lightly dancing on his t-shirt. His laughter increase.

"No Berry. Please, I can't tell you."

Rachel didn't reply, instead she just continued tickling him.

"Fine. Fine." He gasped out breathlessly. "It's you."

Rachel froze instantly in shock. "You're not just saying that are you?"

Noah looked at her, his grin sliding off his face. "No Rachel. I'm not just saying that. But you're in love with Finn. I don't possibly see how I can change that."

Rachel just smiled. Leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Because I'm in love with you."

She pulled away to look at his face and Puck reached out to wrap a hand around the back of her neck and used it to pull her forward. Crushing her lips against his own.

They continued to kiss, softly exploring each other's mouths. Rachel's hand balled in his shirt. Puck had one hand softly on her thigh and one had had reached under her shirt and was holding her hip.

They heard the choir room door crash open and Rachel wrenched her face away. Frowning slightly at the loss of contact Puck looked up to see who had interrupted them. It was Finn.

"Rach?" He said. His looked a little lost as he viewed looked at them on the floor in, what Puck realized, was a very compromising position.

Rachel hoped off Pucks lap. "Hello Finn." She said politely as she offered her hand out to Puck.

Taking it he too got to his feet. Using their entwined hands to bring her closer he whispered in her ear. "What are you doing?"

Rachel looked up at him and kissed him softly. "You." She said quietly. "Are going to leave school with me and we are going to and talk about this possible relationship, and maybe." She smirked. "Continue what Finn rudely interrupted."

Grinning at her Puck grasped her hand tighter and led her out of the choir room. Leaving a shocked Finn behind.


End file.
